


They Said We Were Too Young

by MalsWords



Series: Still In Love With You [1]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Asphyxiation, Asphyxiation Kink, Author can't write anything without choking kinks, Biting, Boys Kissing, Choking, Confessions, Infidelity, Kinks, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalsWords/pseuds/MalsWords
Summary: In which the boys are too high, and a little drunk. Smutty smut smut. Somewhere in end season one, beginning of season two.- - -Hyde stills below him and pulls back, breathing heavy. He looks wrecked, more wrecked than Eric feels, and he can’t look away.“Forman.” He breathes, and his voice cracks.





	They Said We Were Too Young

 

Eric found himself staring. It must be the brownies kicking in, he rationalizes, but from where he sits across the table, Hyde looks _good._ There’s something about the angles of his face, Eric mentally muses to himself. Something about the way his eyebrows arch over his shades, the way his wry smiles twisted his lips. Today he was wearing particularly tight  bellbottoms and vest over a Pink Floyd Tee pulled tight across his chest, and for some reason it was the best thing Eric had ever seen him wear.

That couldn't be right. Blinking hard, Eric felt the room swim pleasantly.

“Eric, you should not be staring so hard.” Fez tells him crisply, and Eric spares him a look. The pot never seems to get to Fez the way it gets to everyone else, and it makes him mad, though he can’t reason out why. “It will really leave the wrong impression, I think.”

“M’not staring.” Eric mumbles eloquently, flicking his eyes back to Hyde. Kelso was staring stupidly at his fingernails, and Eric honestly isn’t interested in anything coming out of his mouth.

“You know- You remember Chrissy, man?” Eric says softly, nudging Hyde under the table with his foot. Hyde has a stupid smile on his face, the one that he only gets when high, the one that shows that he’s relaxed, and ok, and not trying to behind a veneer of anarchy and aloofness. Heh, _hide._

“Oh dude, she was the _shit_.” Hyde laughs, showing teeth. Eric’s stomach twists, and his stoned brain tells him without pause that it’s the same way it twists when Donna tucks her hair behind her ear, bashful and more beautiful than the sunrise.

“No, No.” Eric plants his hand on the table, determined not to get sidetracked. Hyde has his eyebrows raised, now, not exactly following. He would, though. Eric just has to get there. “You were gonna _leave us,_ man. Go to New York an’... And _leave us._ ” He forces it out like a curse, losing himself for a solid minute staring at the table. He’s washed with a soft melancholy, the fluttering of alternating black and white bars behind his lids even though his eyes are open. The sea of the room pitches gently, rocking him forward, and he leans to compensate.

Across from him Hyde shifts and his foot moves against Eric’s, shocking him out of his thoughtless reverie.

“And I was gonna tell you I couldn’t live without you, but then you stayed, and now you _live with me,_ isn’t that _wild_ ?” He raises his eyes back to Hyde’s face, like he’s the only person in the room. His sunglasses are blocking his eyes, Eric realises, and it’s a crime. A crime against nature, like the government, like the- like the worst thing, ever. He should be able to see the mirth in those bright eyes, he thinks. Everyone should, Hyde shouldn’t _hide_. He reaches across the table, feels it bite into his stomach as he pinches the bridge of Hyde’s sunglasses, and Hyde doesn’t move, doesn’t resist as he pulls them off. Hyde’s biting his lip, on the inside, Eric realises with an intense fascination.

“Yeah.” Is all Hyde says, tongue darting out to wet his dry, dry lips. Eric wished he had some saliva. His mouth is so, so dry. His tongue feels like a sponge in his mouth, soaking up all the moisture that there ever was.

“Why didn’t I tell you?” Eric asks him, the weight of the world in that question. It was so _important_ , why hadn’t he said?

“Cause that’s fucking _gay_.” Kelso snorts obnoxiously, and Eric waves him off, his movements large and exaggerated.

“Shut _up_ , Kelso.” Hyde snips, at the same time Fez states that they are clearly having a ‘moment’. They were not, in any way, having a moment.

“Instead, I.. Instead I asked you about Donna’s _bra_ , oh my _god._ ” The laughter bubbles out of him and he can’t stop it, it curls inside his stomach and makes his toes tingle.  Kelso howls with him, and even Fez can’t keep the giggles away. Hyde is just grinning, huge and relaxed and _happy._ Eric is just so happy that Hyde is happy.

“I love you so much, man.” Eric tells him seriously, fiddling with his sunglasses. Everything about it feels so _right_.

“Aw I love you guys too, _god._ ” Kelso moans, scrubbing his hands down the sides of his face, “You guys are like the best thing that ever happened to me, you know? Other than Jackie, of course. And Boobs.”

“Boobs are incredible.” Fez agrees sagely, and Hyde nods and snorts.

The conversation never really gets back on track after that, and Eric lets it slip out of his control, too keen on the feeling of his skin tingling, of the comfort of nonexistent waves rocking him. He rides the high until everyone else has left, until it’s him and Hyde side by side on the couch, and he’s half asleep, comfortable and content. Hyde has procured beer at some point after Kelso fell asleep and they kicked Fez out with him, and Eric is holding his second like a lifeline. Empty cans are spread at Hyde’s feet, and he still seems more put together than Eric ever will be. It’s embarrassing, he muses.

Rocking his knee against Hyde’s he snorts softly, too tired to use his words. Hyde pats his knee back and rests his head back on the couch. The sunglasses never worked themselves back onto his face, but he has them hooked on his shirt. He reaches for them, now, and the movement causes Eric to pry open his eyes and watch. His lips twist down in a frown.

“Don’t.”

Hyde turns his head to face him, eyebrows questioningly, “What’s up, Forman?”

“I don’t want you t’put em back on. I want to see your face.”

Hyde snorts. “Forman, you can see my face just fine.”

“No!” It’s too loud in the quiet room, an angry bark. Eric finds the determination to sit up, the agitation tight under his skin making him feel like he has to fight, like he has to _do something_. He clunks his half empty beer onto the table and moves to remove them again, crawling messily against the couch and halfway into the other teen’s lap to get them off. Hyde splutters and punches his arm, and Eric isn’t having it.

“Forman what the fuck, fuck _off.”_ He hisses, lurching back. His beer is almost empty, so much so it doesn’t even slosh as he drops it. Eric grunts and pins him with a knee, yanking the sunglasses out of Hyde’s hands. He tosses them recklessly behind him, past the TV, and Hyde is glaring at him, and his eyes are so blue.

“You wanna tell me why you just threw my _fucking sunglasses?_ ” Hyde spits, fuming and twisting under Eric’s knee. As fast as it came the anger is gone, the agitation shifting to a restless prickling, and Eric doesn’t know.

“I don’t know.” He says stupidly, and Hyde shoves at his chest. No. He uses the leverage of being above Hyde to push his shoulders back against the couch, and stares at him, hard. The words in his throat stutter and stick, so he goes for different ones, ones that slide out without issue.

“Your eyes.” It slides out as a whisper, “They’re like, like the angry sea, or..” He grasps for the right words, vision swimming momentarily. He’d only had a beer and a half, he shouldn’t be this fucked. “The sky, when it’s sad.”

Hyde stares back at him, those blue eyes wide and his expression slack. His eyebrows knit together and slowly his lips pull down into a frown. “What the fuck are you- my _eyes_?”

Eric twists his hips so his knee slides off Hyde’s, and he’s in a sort of half-straddle. “I like them.”

He watches Hyde swallow visibly, eyes flicking across his face. “That’s really gay, man.” Hyde breathes, barely any voice in it. He’s stopped struggling.

“I know.” They’ve both dropped into a whisper, and Eric settles on Hyde’s thigh, his other leg tucked tight between the cushion of the couch. The wood is digging into his knee.

“You sound like a girl.” Hyde’s eyes flick lower and Eric realises he’s looking at his lips. He wonders, briefly, if his lips look as good as Hyde’s. His fingers press into Hyde’s shoulders without his permission.

“I know.” Eric whispers again, “Can I kiss you?”

Hyde blinks at that, eyes brightening. He seems to wake up, then, actually _looking_ at him. Eric swallows nervously, the pleasant twist in his stomach tightening into something that makes his heart pound and his palms sweat.

“Do you want to?” Hyde’s voice is so soft, so smooth. It’s tender, in a way Eric rarely hears. He loves it. He wants to keep Hyde talking to him like that.

The realisation hits him like a punch to the gut; Hyde is nervous.

“Yes.” He confesses, and it’s easier than he thinks it should be. Something is tickling the back of his head, trying to pull the words back into his mouth and reel them down his throat, back through the trap door into his heart where he figures they should be locked. Everything is warm and he doesn’t mind.

Instead of waiting for a reply he dips down the short distance and presses his lips against Hyde’s. It’s not like Donna at all. Well, that’s not true, it’s not like how he kisses Donna _now_ . It feels a lot like his first few kisses with her, quick, chaste presses of lips, the taste of her lipstick left on his mouth. Jarringly quick. And then it’s not, because Hyde sucks in air and tilts his chest up, and his fingernails are digging into Eric’s arms, and his mouth is slightly open, and Eric _moans_. He stops thinking about kissing Donna.

 _“Fuck.”_ Hyde hisses into his mouth, and Eric’s belly twists and it’s _amazing_ . He pulls Hyde’s lip into his mouth and sucks on it, and Hyde’s breath hitches in time with his hips canting up. Eric realises Hyde is _squirming_ against him. He’s never kissed like this. He’s never been kissed like this.

Hyde seems more into it than he is, his hands going from Eric’s arms to his thighs, gripping them as though he was afraid Eric will lift up and float away. It seems very un-Hyde like, the desperation. Hyde licks along Eric’s lip and he lets him in, lets Hyde’s smoky tongue invade his mouth, soaks up the electric buzz of taste buds on taste buds. He tastes like cheap beer and cigarettes, and Hyde, and Eric suddenly stiffens.

He hadn’t noticed it creeping up on him, but he is _hard_.

Hyde stills below him and pulls back, breathing heavy. He looks wrecked, more wrecked than Eric feels, and he can’t look away.

“Forman.” He breathes, and his voice cracks.

“... Hyde.”

“What are we doing, Forman.”

Eric twists his mouth, “Whatever we want.”

Hyde nods, and takes a deep breath.

“Yeah, yeah. That sounds- good.”

Eric nods back eagerly, shifting his hips to try and ease the strain of his erection in his pants. He wants to go back to kissing, he really does, but Hyde has this _look,_ and he has no idea what it means. He scans his face and tries to figure it out, but it feels like it’s just beyond his grasp. The longer he stares the more uncomfortable Hyde gets, until he shifts underneath the leaner boy and flushes.

“Listen, Forman-” He finally blurts, and Eric chews on his lip, “Just, tell me you aren’t gonna make fun of me or something, yeah?” Hyde averts his eyes and finally lets go of Eric’s thigh, rubbing his hand over his face. Hiding. Eric slips his fingers around the offending wrist and gently tugs it away. Hyde is frowning again.

“Why would I… Hyde, how could I make fun of you, I’m- I’m sitting in your lap, like a _girl_.”

“I _know,_ I don’t know! I’m baring my heart here, man.”

Eric blinks at him stupidly.

“Just promise.” It’s a hiss, low and dangerous, and Eric nods.

“I’m not gonna tell anyone.”

Hyde seems to relax at that, fingertips working little swirls against Eric’s jeans. His tongue darts out over his lips again and Eric leans in to take it into his mouth, breath gushing out in a rush from his nose as Hyde groans and pulls him better into his lap by his hips. Eric shifts until he’s properly straddling him, and the strain on his thighs makes him wince until he feels Hyde grind up into him, and _oh god._

“Oh god.” He tells Hyde’s mouth. Hyde’s hands are roaming, now, while Eric’s are still dumbly on his shoulders, but Hyde definitely doesn’t seem to mind. He keeps digging his blunt nails into Eric’s skin until he hisses, and seems to take a great amount of joy when Eric responds to the encouragement by kissing him harder. He pulls back with a grunt and ducks his head down to bite Eric’s neck, and it’s not gentle. Eric yelps in pain and squeezes his eyes shut, swearing sharply. Hyde doesn’t apologise but licks over the bite, growling low in his throat.

“Fuck Hyde, that hurt.” he murmurs through the dizziness of feeling Hyde’s cock pressing up under his ass.

“Good.”

Eric blinks and tries to frown, but his brain is catching up that Hyde is still kissing along his collarbone, his hands rucking up Eric’s shirt. The basement air is cold against his back, causing goose pimples to break out on his arms. He shivers and lets out a small bark of a laugh, grinding forward to try and gain some purchase, but his jeans are too tight and he’s not at the right angle to rut against Hyde’s stomach.

Hyde pulls back again and stares up at him, and this time it really grates on Eric’s nerves.

“ _What?”_ He snaps in a low whisper, wriggling on Hyde’s bulge impatiently. The very thought of that should totally squick him out, should repulse him enough to make him run away and shower for a week, but he doesn’t move.

Hyde laughs self consciously and flicks his eyes away again before finding Eric’s collarbones vastly intriguing. Eric slides his hands up and digs his fingers into Hyde’s tight curls to tilt his head back up.

Hyde refuses to meet his eyes, instead reaching to take one of Eric’s wrists and pull it down again. His face is flushed from the kissing, and the grinding, but Hyde somehow gets redder as he coaxes Eric’s fingers around his neck.

It takes Eric an embarrassingly long time to figure it out.

Then he questioningly applies pressure, and Hyde _whines._

“What the fuck, Hyde.” Eric breathes, but when Hyde flinches he adds on, “No, no whatever it’s cool, like this?” He applies more pressure and Hyde arches his back into him, eyes screwed shut and mouth falling open in a silent moan.

“More-- More pressure on the sides, less on the front.” Hyde guides him, and Eric complies. Hyde lets his head fall back and Eric kisses his mouth softly. This seems to urge Hyde’s hands into moving again, and he feels them wrap around his pant line to fumble with his buckle.

  
“Oh- Oh shit, fuck, ok.” Eric lifts himself up on his knees so Hyde can get his pants unzipped, digs his fingernails into the soft flesh at the side of Hyde’s neck as his pants are tugged down and his fly wrenched open. Then Hyde has a hand down his pants and holy shit, holy fuck that’s definitely someone else’s hand on his dick. He moans and presses on Hyde’s neck again, pleased when Hyde pulls him forward to rest his head against Eric’s chest. He strokes Eric a little looser than he likes, a little heavy on the thumb, but there’s something so new and exciting about it being _not him_ . He’s whining and bucking into Hyde’s fist and it’s incredibly embarrassing, and god he hopes his parents are sound asleep because Hyde is growling into his chest and it’s making his insides twist and he squeezes his hand around Hyde’s neck and _fuck,_ Hyde stiffens and shudders and Eric realises _Hyde just came in his pants._

“Steven, Steven holy- f _uck!”_ He shouts as he spills over, losing touch with his body for a brief moment of ecstacy. Hyde surges up to kiss his jaw and then his mouth, shoving his tongue in his mouth so aggressively Eric chokes and almost bites him. He feels like he’s made of jelly and he slumps into Hyde when he pulls back, trying to catch his breath. He spills off Hyde and back onto the couch, staring at Hyde through his knees.

“Holy fuck, that was. Fuck”

“Eloquent as always, Forman.” Hyde rasps, rubbing at his neck.

“Sorry- I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Eric asks nervously, reaching around for something on the floor to clean himself up with. He finds an old shirt and wipes himself off, tossing it vaguely in the direction of the washing machine. Hyde eyes him sideways and his smile is small and cocky, the cheeky grin he gives when he’s plotting something, or sharing a sagely secret.

“Naw man, you’re good.” He almost purrs it, and Eric grins back at him.

“That was a great idea.”

“Boys?” Eric hears his mother upstairs and his heart stops in his chest.

“Yeah Mom?” He calls back up, leaping to his feet and straightening his pants. He impulsively straightens his hair and scrubs his face.

“Shouldn’t you be heading to bed? School tomorrow.” Kitty calls down, and Hyde swears.

The clock on the wall let them know it was past midnight. Eric calls back up that he was coming and turned to Hyde, smiling sheepishly. He sways a bit where he stands, forgetting the remnants of weed and beer in his system. Hyde is staring holes into him.  
  
“Shit Forman, sorry about you neck.” He deadpans, and Eric’s heart sinks. He was going to have to come up with a hell of a story before tomorrow, if it bruises. He pokes at the sore spot on his neck with a finger and his stomach impossibly sinks lower.

“We’ll figure it out in the morning,” Hyde says as he gets up and stretches, stepping over to lean into him. Eric lets him and tries not to melt into the kiss too hard.

“We can’t tell anyone.” Eric breathes against him, and Hyde nods.

“We’ll come up with something, don’t worry so much. Now get to bed.” Hyde punctuates it by smacking his ass and Eric jumps, his legs wobbly as he heads for the stairs. He’s still grinning as he turns back to wave goodnight, but Hyde has already moved to disappear into his room. Eric takes the steps two at a time, unable to keep the dopey smile off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, leave me comments! Even if they're short, you know I love 'em!


End file.
